The Ghost of You
by Jeditimelord
Summary: ClerisClorith. A slightly angsty Cloud is pulled into another dream sequence with the all too familiar flower girl. No scoldings from Aerith, just pink cheeks. Short and sweet with a possible continuation. Review please. Revised copy


**Hey it's AceLuna back for more. This one's a Cleris/Clorith (I'm a Cloti 98 percent of the time. This is one of those rare moments). This one's all about Cloud and Aerith, slightly angsty romance. This may launch into something more but for now it's a one shot . Cleris isn't usually my style but…a writer I am, and with proper inspiration comes a good story. I hope you enjoythis and please review.**

**Edit: Thank you Pied Flycatcher for taking the time to help me with my editing. I probably would have left it the same if you hadn't made that comment about my typos ( I was tired and lazy. Hey it was like 3 AM!). Regardless, I should have paid closer attention to my writing. Thanks again. I see things in a whole new light. :-)**

_The Ghost of You_

A figure clad in black sat above a cliff overlooking Midgar ruins. He sat beside a massive sword, rusted and worn, planted deep into the earth. At the hilt, was tied a pink ribbon, standing out from the otherwise manly weapon. This ribbon was significant. More significant than anyone could imagine. Along with the great sword, the pink ribbon broke a man's spirit. A spirit broken into shards that would never again be whole.

The figure in black, Cloud, sighed. He remembered not too long ago, seeing beautiful green eyes smiling at him with happiness, as they always did. Gracefully, she would look over at him, smile and ask that everything was alright. He wasn't alone, no, but in a sense, he felt he should be. He wasn't moping and he tried his best to be the Cloud that everyone loved. He was Cloud, not Zack. Thanks to _her_ and Tifa, his memories were in one piece. But even though his mind was whole, even though he looked forward to seeing Tifa and the children every day, he missed someone. Someone who he had become attached to.

" I didn't want to get separated from her." He stood up, casting his eyes down at the ribbon. He then looked at his now bear arm.

"I'm trying to let go. I know you understand. You always do. The others understand too. But I – " Cloud couldn't finish as he felt the wind push his arm gently. The significance of the wind brought about a painful emotion from deep within his heart. Regret.

" Aerith, you are too forgiving." He spoke to the air, knowing that she could hear him. She was there with him. Always.

" Don't you realize that…you could be gossiping with Tifa, or listening to Cait's ridiculous fortunes. You could have been doing…so many things. What did you like? What did you want? I wanted to get to know all about you. I wanted you to know about me too. "

Cloud's blue eyes shone with sadness. He felt it all coming back. The guilt, the pain. Even forgiveness couldn't erase that. He felt a gust of wind brush the side of his face in comfort. He closed his eyes and was once again taken away to his promised land.

Cloud opened his eyes to the white, as it slowly faded into a more colorful atmosphere. Yellow and white flowers bloomed around him, the light giving them a faint glow. Unfolding before his eyes was a majestic scene, beautiful and pure. He found himself in the middle of it all, déjà vu taking full effect.

A girl in a pink dress, with a short red jacket, sat among the flowers, gathering them. Her honey brown hair, and jade green eyes ignited a flame Cloud wasn't sure he would feel again. The feeling he got when he saw her, those few times after her death.

" You, Cloud, are the most curious person yet! First you want me too forgive you, and now I'm too forgiving?" Aerith giggled at his contradictions. Cloud lowered himself to her level, kneeling in front of her.

"You're silly Cloud, that's all. You already know I don't blame you for anything! So what's this really about?" Aerith touched his arm gently causing Cloud to look away. The smile never left her face.

"Same old Cloud. You were ok for a little while, and now you're drifting again. I'm glad I mean so much to you" Aerith's comment caused Cloud to blush. He spoke for the first time.

" I just wish that…I don't know." Cloud looked into her eyes, searching for an answer. The intense emotion in his gaze caused even Aerith to look away. He was a lost child, one she tried her best, but couldn't seem to help. She wouldn't give up. She wasn't that type of girl.

"You do know. We both do. I didn't want to be separated from you either. There is so much that I wanted to see. Only with you." Aerith's smiled burned into his heart. She was innocent, yet wise beyond anyone he had ever known.

" The planet called" Was his response.

" Hmm…now doesn't this seem familiar? Asking the same old questions and making the same old statements!" She took an authoritative tone and put her hands on her hips.

" You have a life to live." She stated simply.

"No point in feeling sorry for myself?"

"Finally…you're learning." She giggled. Cloud pulled her hand up to his face and she turned pink.

"You match your dress." Aerith softened at that. This was Cloud. The Cloud she never wanted to be separated from.

"Cloud! Stop that!" She protested playfully. They both smiled. He bent over to pick up a flower and put it in her hair. She began to fade slightly, taking on a more ghostly appearance. Cloud's expression didn't change though. Their conversation was short and fast, but he had managed to get his point across. He would enjoy her company until the end.

"Cloud?" He heard her voice, calling him, but he was jerked out of his dream. Dust blowing into his eyes, he realized he was once again on the cliff, beside the massive sword, with the pink ribbon that lay limp around it's hilt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Short and sweet. I like it a lot. I really do like how it came out, considering I'm a CloTi. I thought I would do this as a little tribute to the Cleris that I _did_ see in the game and movie. Which , I think there was enough of both to please both Cloti and Cleris. Like I said though, I'm a Cloti and (even though I feel drawn to Cleris now for some reason) nothing will ever change that. But really I hope you enjoyed this, and there may be more, depending on feedback. I was thinking of drabbles or continuing a full story. Maybe I should leave this a one shot? Let me know! **

**Ace.Luna.SkyCrymson AngeL**


End file.
